User talk:AureliusKirk
Welcome to Memory Alpha, ! I've noticed that you've already made some contributions to our database – thank you! We all hope that you'll enjoy our activities here and decide to join our community. If you'd like to learn more about working with the nuts and bolts of Memory Alpha, I have a few links that you might want to check out: * Our policies and guidelines provides links to inform you on what is appropriate for Memory Alpha and what is not. Particular items of note are the and policies, the , our , and guidelines for proper . * includes a basic tutorial about how to use our special wikitext code here on Memory Alpha. * Naming conventions provides guidelines on how to name a new page that you may want to create. * The Manual of Style is an overview of the basic guidelines for how to format and style your articles. * is a list of suggestions that can help you put together an article that might end up on our Featured Articles list someday. * See the user projects page for current projects of our archivists, or help us to reduce the number of stubs. * Look up past changes you have made in your log. * Keep track of your favorite Memory Alpha articles through your very own . * Create your own user page and be contacted on this page, your . One other suggestion: if you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (~~~~) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. If you have any questions, please feel free to post them in our Ten Forward community page. Thanks, and once again, welcome to Memory Alpha! --From Andoria with Love 20:38, 5 Jan 2006 (UTC) Welcome aboard and it's good to see another person getting involved with the ol' duty roster. In case you were wondering, the reason not every episode is listed as needing a summary or complete is that I created the page not too long ago and listed the episodes that needed work at the time. Keeping those that have been done was mainly to show that there's a point to the page since I was afraid people wouldn't like the idea. --Vedek Dukat Talk | Duty Roster 08:18, 9 Dec 2005 (UTC) Death penalty Was it referred to as capital punishment? I'm drawing a blank. Also, thanks for supporting my adminship, I was really surprised when I looked at the voter turnout. The average for previous votes would be 6 or so cast, but apparently Tim was right about me being "quite a figure" because I had 16! --Vedek Dukat Talk | Duty Roster 00:33, 29 Dec 2005 (UTC) :Okay, check your mail. --Vedek Dukat Talk | Duty Roster 06:21, 29 Dec 2005 (UTC) Re:Hornblower article The background information is fine, but that was not the reason the pna was up. The thing is, in order for the article to stay, it has to have had a valid reference inside the Star Trek universe. Perhaps somebody in one of the episodes or movies mentioned him? If they did, this should be noted, as should the basis for why it was mentioned (for example, if a character was comparing someone to Hornblower). Commentary dialogue and fan comparisons alone cannot sustain the basis for an article (if that makes sense... it is past 4:30 in the morning over here :P). As it stands right now, though, the article is a Wikipedia paragraph (that being the introductory paragraph), combined with extensive background information. However, we have no reference from inside the Trek universe, which is what is really important. That said, you've done a great job with the background info -- I just hope we can find cited information for it. I hope this helps. :) --From Andoria with Love 09:39, 2 Jan 2006 (UTC) Edits Concerning James T. Kirk a request: please edit an article as rarely as possible because every edit is stored in the database and longer ones like Kirk blow it up if you edit that often. Edit the whole page and change all you want to change at once. Thanks. --Memory 18:41, 4 Jan 2006 (UTC) Kirk refit Hey, Aurelius. I just wanted to say you're doing an outstanding job with the James T. Kirk article, and I look forward to seeing what's to come. Also, I see you never received a standard welcome message, so I gave it to you at the top of the talk page (as you probably noticed). Anyways, keep up the good work! :) --''See you... out there!'' From Andoria with Love 20:38, 5 Jan 2006 (UTC) Image sizing I've noticed, and subsequently resized, numerous images you have uploaded that far exceed 100 kilobytes in size. According to our image use policy, it is preferred that, "Images stored in an article should generally be kept below 70 kilobytes in size, and 35 kilobytes or smaller is even better." Considering I was able to open and resave your images (without make any modifications to the images whatsoever), and reduce the file size by 50 to 75%, this suggests that saving them at the larger file size is unnecessary. It would be of great help that you could possibly attempt to limit the file size of your uploads (some of which were larger than some of our audio files!). If you are unsure how to do this, and you have a Windows OS on your computer, simply open up your .jpg file in MS Paint and make some minor change to the image (undo it if you wish) and save it over the previous file. Otherwise, not doing this and continuing to upload large images makes for an eventual headache for those who perform various maintenance tasks, such as the monitoring and maintaining of the . Thanks. --Alan del Beccio 20:16, 7 Jan 2006 (UTC) Re: Changes to Kirk You might be right about the background, but the italics are unnecessary really. MA has stuff that's "in-universe" (most normal pages) and "out-of-universe". When we're talking in the latter, we don't need the italics because it's already in a background POV. I don't know how strongly you feel about it, but we could always bring it up on Ten Forward if you think there should be a precedent made (I don't think there is one now). And thanks for bringing this to my talk page instead of just reverting to your version. :) --Broik 17:05, 13 Jan 2006 (UTC) From Talk:Islam Regarding your comment on the late Talk:Islam, in which you asked: :Has there ever been any mention of Islam in Star Trek canon? If not, is this article valid? --Aurelius Kirk 21:27, 13 Jan 2006 (UTC) The answer is: Nope, no mention. Not only that, but since it was previously deleted for that very reason, it qualified as an immediate delete -- hence, why it no longer exists. :P --From Andoria with Love 22:00, 13 Jan 2006 (UTC) Khitomer conspiracy I did a *raw* merge of your Battle of Khitomer article with the Khitomer conspiracy-- that merged the two articles, then pasted the text from both into the same page. Have at her if you still want to work with it, except now expand the scope of it to cover the entire conspiracy with the battle being the climax (as well as the assassination attemtp of the Fed Prez) of the conspiracy. --Alan del Beccio 16:09, 3 February 2006 (UTC) ::Thanks for the guidance, I'm on it. I agree that this is a better way to handle the whole subject. --Aurelius Kirk 16:12, 3 February 2006 (UTC) New images I was just wondering about the new (TOS) images you upload, replacing the ones that I had uploaded earlier. Is it necessary to replace nearly every image I uploaded? Now both images are stored here at memory-alpha and take up more storage space then just one image. I was wondering, what qualifies a good image. The file-size is to be not too large and the image should preferably be a DVD-cap, I guess. But what about format? When I began uploading images half a year ago, I almost always chose a rectangular 4:3 format, but recently I've changed to upload more or less squarish images. Don't get me wrong, I'm not disappointed or something, because my images are no longer in use (you haven't touched the TNG, VOY, DS9 and ENT images yet...;-), I was just wondering what to do, so a common quality or format for images can be found. --Jörg 14:00, 10 February 2006 (UTC) :I've been meaning to talk to you about this -- I noticed I've steamrolled some of your stuff. I mean no offense, I appreciate the huge amount of work you've done with the caps. Quite often it's a matter of taste and experience... I've done many thousands of similar edits in my work. Most video caps are uploaded without any color/level adjustment, making for greyish, flat images. I know "MA is not an image gallery", but when I've found something I can improve on -- make it 'pop' off the page a little better -- it's not a big deal for me. :As for duplicate images taking up storage space, it's only a temporary issue. Alan is pretty quick about deleting old versions in the next day or so. (I'll point him to this discussion in case he has a comment.) I'd do it immediately myself, but I'm not an admin. :I prefer a reasonably-cropped 4:3 format because it's the orginal aspect ratio (for TOS) and takes less physical space in image-intesive articles these caps might someday be found in. It also sheds just a little more light on the subjects if we show some of the context where they originally appeared. When practical, I prefer showing a hint of costume that might otherwise be cut out in a closely-cropped headshot. :Thanks for bringing this up... email me, or we'll try to catch up in chat, to talk more about it. Maybe we can collaborate on something or at least not duplicate efforts so much in the future. :) --Aurelius Kirk 14:41, 10 February 2006 (UTC) ::Yep, I noticed that too. Most of the time, I just crop my screencaps and upload them right away, I only lighten them up from time to time, but not with TOS images as they are mostly bright enough, but you're right, the images sometimes appear very flat, and look much better after color adjustment. (even moreso with screencaps from the modern series). ::Oops, didn't know that, so that shouldn't be a problem afterall. ::I think the reason why I switched to a square 1:1 ratio was twofold. First of all, the images of the characters appear larger if the ratio is 1:1, making it sometimes easier to recognize the face without switching to the full-size image. It is also easier to compile several images into a table (for actor pages etc) because the images align easier, if all of them have the same height and therefore the same width if they are squares. But that's just minor reasons. ::Recently, Valaraukar added images in another format (Q'ell, E'Lis), I must say, that I like that format as well (an image of that format would look great on the Mugato page, I think), I don't know...;-) ::Sure that's a good idea. A few months ago, I uploaded images of all female TOS characters that didn't have images at that time, so the men are still missing. ;-) ::But it really is no problem, because I already have all the screenshots of everyone and everything on the computer, so it's just a matter of uploading them, which doesn't take much time and effort.--Jörg 15:56, 10 February 2006 (UTC) :::Thinking about that long vertical format of Q'Ell and E'lis, I know vertical images might look good in a page-layout sense, but those images are now only suitable for the one page they've been placed on. If there was any call for those to be featured on another page with other images, the huge thumbnails would misrepresent the importance of a vertical image in relation to the others on the page. I'm not sure if I'm making my point, so I'll just say shorter (height) images are more versatile in more circumstances! --Aurelius Kirk 01:31, 11 February 2006 (UTC) Challenge Hi there... I have a challenge for you. :) I've been doing lots of formatting (and reformatting) of articles lately, and two that I just finished are Worf and T'Pol. Since you seem to be a master of bringing coherence to massive and disjointed articles (Kirk being an excellent case in point, and also Khan), how would you feel about taking a pass (or 20) at one (or both!) of the afore-mentioned articles? I've cleaned them up considerably in terms of spelling, links, formatting, layout, grammer, punctuation, and the like, but the both still need a lot of work. They've both been added to by many people with no eye to consistency or redundancy, so information is duplicated throughout the articles in different sections, and neither reads well as a whole. The Worf article is the worst, if for no other reason that it's longer. I don't have the time, inclination, patience... whatever... to do that kind of top-down rewrite on these, but maybe someone else (like you?) does. What do you think... are you up to the challenge?? heh! -- Renegade54 20:36, 10 February 2006 (UTC) * Geeze... now my honor is on the line? I thought this was a goofy little hobby to kill time for a few weeks! I know how rude it is to turn down flattery like that, but I can't quite accept your challenge. I'm not TNG-DS9-ENT illiterate, but I don't have the grasp of those characters like I do with TOS, so I probably can't whip the articles into as good a shape as you're looking for. But I will give both Worf and T'Pol articles a good look, and do what I can with them. Fair 'nuff? --Aurelius Kirk 01:45, 11 February 2006 (UTC) Rozhenko pic Well, I see you accepted the challenge! :-) I uploaded the pic of the two Rozhenkos, hope that one is OK. If you need anything else, tell me, I'll gladly help.--Jörg 13:16, 11 February 2006 (UTC) That looks great, thanks. I'll post it with my next update. --Aurelius Kirk 13:23, 11 February 2006 (UTC) Inheritance passenger manifolds Hi guys! I've got another riddle a la Talk:Korrd for you, please take a look here: Talk:Inheritance (episode). --Jörg 23:16, 11 February 2006 (UTC) **And another one here Talk:Khitomer Massacre. --Jörg 00:24, 12 February 2006 (UTC) Horatio Hornblower canon Horatio Hornblower seems to be canon, after all. Please take a look at the screencap at the bottom of the page here: Talk:Horatio Nelson. --Jörg 15:38, 12 February 2006 (UTC) :Well done! Thanks for vindicating me. I'll look into seperating the articles later tonight. --Aurelius Kirk 02:05, 13 February 2006 (UTC) ::Cool! I've been working on other hard to read-texts on PADDs tonight and found some interesting new stuff, but can't wait for the new Hornblower page! :-) :::I just realized that the screencap is not from , but , I somehow got that mixed up. At the beginningof the episode, Old Jake says that he was working on something, a short story, but doesn't exactly remember. Jake is seen reading the PADD. A few seconds later on the Defiant he is still reading and working on the PADD. Maybe Jake is reading Horatio Hornblower for inspiration or as background for his short story (isn't that what Gene Roddenberry did for creating the role of Captain Kirk)? ;-) --Jörg 12:00, 13 February 2006 (UTC) ::::Thanks. Last thing - was your cap from the Alternate future or the normal timeline on the Defiant? --Aurelius Kirk 12:37, 13 February 2006 (UTC) :::::It's from the regular timeline, the screencap is from the beginning of the episode when Jake is still in his quarters aboard DS9. He carries the same PADD with him on the Defiant a little later, but the text cannot be read in that scene. --Jörg 12:46, 13 February 2006 (UTC) Re:Hornblower redux Hey, Aurelius. Sorry for the late response, I meant to do this earlier but forgot. I will look into the Hornblower issue as soon as I come back. I did see that Jorg found a sample of a Hornblower novel on Jake Sisko's PADD in "The Muse", so it looks as though ol' Hornblower will be back to stay. :) Anyways, I'll check up on it later and see what I can do. Again, sorry for the late reply. --From Andoria with Love 22:40, 13 February 2006 (UTC) :Okay, I just updated myself on the Hornblower page, and with the exception of Janeway's name being misspelled (it's Kathryn, not Katherine), it looks just fine to me. I'm glad we were able to find a valid (canon) source for it. To be honest, I don't much like in-universe articles in which the background info is longer than the actual article (see Earth-Romulan War), but that can't be helped in this case. Anyways, it looks good. Nice job! :) --From Andoria with Love 04:58, 14 February 2006 (UTC) some more viewscreen screenshots Hey! Just wanted to congratulate you on the great work you did with all the barely legible viewscreen texts! Some really interesting stuff and background information was revealed that way. :-) I'll be busy with uni the next couple of days so won't be around much, that's why I haven't incorporated the new pieces of information into the relevant texts. Before I'm off, I'm going to upload some more screen shots of viewscreens, maybe if you come around to it, you can take a another look at the new stuff (or even include the old stuff into the relevant texts?). I'll upload some new stuff now, so see you around! --Jörg 15:56, 15 February 2006 (UTC) :Sure, I'll be happy to take a look at the new files, and I'll see what I can add to the articles. We'll catch-up when you're back. --Aurelius Kirk 16:14, 15 February 2006 (UTC) ::Cool! I just finished uploading the last screenshots now at Talk:Acamarian and will be off now, tomorrow is my first big final exam... Cya!--Jörg 16:49, 15 February 2006 (UTC) Terra Prime and Colonel Green I see you recently added quotes from and regarding Colonel Green and World War III. I believe there was a scene in Terra Prime involving Josiah and Trip in which Green and his methods are mentioned several times. If you can look into that, that would be great (I am unable to, unfortunately). Thanks a bunch.--Tim Thomason 07:27, 18 February 2006 (UTC) :Thanks. I guess I glazed over that tonight. I'll see what I can find. --Aurelius Kirk 07:31, 18 February 2006 (UTC) Question If you get a chance, take a look at my note at Talk:Garth of Izar and see if you have any info on this... thanks! -- Renegade54 00:56, 22 February 2006 (UTC) I saw it... as you can probably see now. If you're good/comfortable with arranging a redirect from Elba II colony to Elba II asylum, I'll look into improving Garth. BTW, I'm building a serious grudge against you for suggesting I tackle Worf ;) I have to take breathers, but I haven't given up on it yet. --Aurelius Kirk 01:09, 22 February 2006 (UTC) Yeep... I'm sorry!! It is a huge job, eh? -- Renegade54 01:13, 22 February 2006 (UTC) Korob's species Hi Aurelius! If you're still online at the moment, just join the IRC chat, I just came back and will be there for several hours, I can tell you everything about that okuda image there. --Jörg 22:44, 2 March 2006 (UTC) :Alright, my DS9 Season 1 DVD Box was finally returned to me and I uploaded a better screenshot of the Ornithoid life form. Turns out that there's a clean shot of both the exterior and anatomical drawing of the lifeform from the Star Fleet Medical Reference Manual. I uploaded the image to the relevant page. --Jörg 12:24, 3 April 2006 (UTC) Move, don't Cut & Paste Pages have history of those who contribute to it and what those contributions were. Regarding Federation Penal Colony, by simplying cutting the text from the old article and pasting it into a new article and redirecting the old page to it, you've successfully removed all history of those who originally wrote it. The proper procedure in such cases is to "move" (an option in the tabs at the top of the page not far from "edit this page") the page to the "new" name, then all previous history is kept. I will fix your "move", but it requires the deletion your "new" page to carry the previous history over. Information on this topic is also available at , and per chance, your local library. :) --Alan del Beccio 01:03, 7 March 2006 (UTC) :And here I was, all confident I could do this without screwing it up. I completely forgot the history issue. Thanks for fixing my mistake. --Aurelius Kirk 01:08, 7 March 2006 (UTC) :: No prob. See my note on Talk:Federation Penal Colony and why the page should (again) be moved to New Zealand Penal Settlement. --Alan del Beccio 01:21, 7 March 2006 (UTC) Question I am looking for info on William Sargent who was in an episode of star trek would like a picture"Mustanggirl 01:51, October 18, 2009 (UTC)" :William Sargent? Aurelius Kirk 13:02, October 18, 2009 (UTC)